Living under pretence
by TherealBell19
Summary: Takes place after 4x13, Vlad is left helpless, broken hearted and dreaming of peace which is becoming ever harder, however when a mysterious figure makes life easier for Vlad and his gang he wants to reveal this shadow. Bertrand is still alive in this fanfiction. VladxErin paring


Living under Pretence

Takes place after 4x13, Vlad is left helpless, broken hearted and dreaming of peace which is becoming ever harder, however when a mysterious figure makes life easier for Vlad and his gang he wants to reveal this shadow. Bertrand is still alive in this fanfiction.

Paring: VladxErin

Disclaimer: This story is written by Therealbell19 however no of the characters nor "Young Dracula" are owned by me. This plot on the other hand belongs to my brilliant imagination so thank you mind.

Chapter 1: Duties and Chores,

The night slowly anchored itself upon the sun pulling away any light, wind rustling the few leaves left on the trees. It was late November two months after Vlad's world came crashing down.

Dragging his hand over his face the treaty conditions staring right back at him; suddenly Vlad felt the chair next to him move. Bertrand gave him an apologetic glance, he had to read them and sign them tonight for the official document to be released.

"I thought you'd be pleased you're finally getting peace between us and the slayers," Bertrand observed managing not to spit out the word slayer.

"I know it's just I can't help feeling that this isn't the end of it, that something bad is coming," Vlad replied huffing and picking up his pen to sign the paperwork.

"Well after everything that has happen I am surprised you feel that way, anyway I came in to inform you that Jonno is waiting in the foyer," with a conceding nod he vanished from the room. Vlad swirled a signature across the papers before pushing back scraping his chair along the floor and heading down to the foyer.

"You alright Jonno wasn't expecting you till tomorrow," Jonno looked up from his communicator,

"We've had a tip off that a few rouge vampires are planning a hunt in the city in half an hour, I didn't want to deal with it on my own just in case the group was too powerful," fumbling with his back pocket Jonno pulled out a scraggy piece of paper handing it to Vlad, "It's typed so we can't trace the handwriting, but whoever it is we can't trust the information they've given us unless we check it out." Vlad peered at the message reading the words before processing what Jonno had said.

"Alright let's get going before Dad gets back from the Schools meeting, he's been really protective over me ever since you know," Jonno nodded watching as a Vlad face hardened once more. "I miss her, I just wished she knew that… I miss her more than anything but God do I hate her at the same time." Vlad clenched his fists then deciding to wrench open the front door. Jonno remained silent as Vlad sometimes needed just a sound board to listen to his thoughts and emotions. Scuffling his foot he headed outside trailing the vampire hoping it didn't rain, Jonno felt a cold hand on his collar belonging to Vlad before feeling the scene change before him.

"Bit on warning next time mate, alright?" Bending down trying to catch his breath the due soaking his jeans.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I get carried away," Vlad took in his surroundings they were in the city park, looking at his watch they had ten minutes till the supposed biting's. "So we sit and wait then," Vlad mumbled glancing at the bench engraved with all sorts of breather quotes.

"Yup sit and wait." The younger slayer conceded perching on the edge of the bench grimacing at the dampness. The pub over the road basking them in a warm glow, he could see a group of light headed lads getting ready to leave; most of the group looked young possibly the same age as himself. A nudge removed him from his thoughts.

"Let's follow them,"

"What, are you mad we can't just follow them!"

"I just have this feeling I can't shake, like it's pulling me towards them." Vlad tried to avoid the look Jonno was giving him a hauled himself from the bench. Springing into a slight jog the chosen one steered towards the pitch black alley the men had headed down, a small side-light came into the view. He could hear the ramblings of people in front, the dark outlines giving them away. Abruptly the group stopped and one of the boys started shouting.

"Who are you? …. You freak, what are you doing?" A short man stuttered, before Vlad could try and intervene vampire swooped around the group encircling them. Turning to Jonno, Vlad got ready to stop them unfortunately none of the Vampires were recognisable from SCRAP. A leather covered vampire reached out and took another young man in a shirt and tie by his collar bringing him just the right height to bite.

"Stop…," Vlad was cut off by a cloaked figured appearing in the centre, whoever it was raised their leather clad hand, WOOSH a brilliant blue light shot right out freezing everyone in the group including the vampires. Vlad pulled a perplexed face only he could do that, Suddenly a snap pulled him out of his trail of thoughts the scene was not changed however the vampires had vanished. Snap once again watching in disbelief the breathers slowly pulled themselves together robotically then headed down the end of the alley.

"Wait don't go!" Jonno cried running forward to catch them, but it was too late they had dissipated. Bending down the slayer retrieved a piece of paper, "NO,no,no,no,no, this can't be happening!"

"Why what's that?" Vlad asked peering over his shoulder.

Placing it in his palm Vlad gulped, it was a photo. A photo of a two people one of which was Vlad and the other…

Erin.

_**This sums up Vlad's feelings **_

A girl is freezing in a telephone booth,  
>huddled in her flimsy coat,<br>her face stained by tears  
>and smeared with lipstick.<p>

She breathes on her thin little fingers.  
>Fingers like ice. Glass beads in her ears.<p>

She has to beat her way back alone  
>down the icy street.<p>

First frost. A beginning of losses,  
>the first frost of telephone phrases.<p>

It is the start of winter glittering on her cheek,  
>the first frost of having been hurt<p>

**Andrei Voznesensky **

Thank you for reading please review hope you enjoyed it, please give me any pointers or criticism. BBxx


End file.
